Ferris Wheel Confessions
by Destinyjoyxoxo
Summary: Quinn has never been to a fair and Logan deems that as unacceptable so he takes her for the first time. Pure fluff.


"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Logan told his girlfriend as he parked the car. He watched with fond amusement as Quinn opened her eyes and slowly looked around, her jaw dropping as she realized where they were

"You brought me to the fair?!" She squealed in pure joy and excitement, looking back at Logan with a wide grin

Logan felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach when she smiled at him and all he could do was nod in response. Even after being with her for six months, she still made him weak in the knees

"I did" he said once he'd found his voice again

"I remember you said you'd never been to a fair and that's just unacceptable" he scoffed, breaking into a warm smile when she giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek

"You're the best" she said, her voice soft and full of adoration for the boy sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you think so because that's what you deserve" he murmured. Six months ago, Logan would've thrown up at the thought of being so sappy and romantic with a girl, but Quinn had officially changed him. Romance and cheesy lines came easy for him now.

Quinn blushed as she pulled away, giggling shyly like a school girl with a crush. She never knew how to respond when Logan was so sweet with her. After spending nearly three years in a loveless relationship, she wasn't really used to feeling wanted or appreciated.

She climbed out of the car and quickly ran around to Logan's side, bouncing on her heels excitedly

"Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand once he'd gotten out of the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he laughed as she dragged him off towards the fair grounds.

Quinn stopped in her tracks once they'd made it inside, her eyes wide as she looked around

"Oh my god" she breathed out, in complete awe of her surroundings. Everything was so much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

They slowly started walking around the grounds, taking everything in. Quinn was so happy and excited about everything and Logan was having the best time just watching her. All he wanted was for her to be that happy for the rest of her life.

He wanted it to be Quinn's day so he let her choose everything they did. They spent a few hours riding as many rides as possible before they started to get a bit tired. The exhilaration of the rides mixed with the blazing heat was enough to exhaust anyone. They weren't ready to leave yet though so they just decided to walk around the grounds some, playing an occasional game which always ended with Quinn laughing at Logan's lack of skills as he ranted about how the games were rigged.

Quinn stopped suddenly in her tracks when they walked in front of a two-player basketball game. It was a simple game, really. Whoever made the most baskets in one minute won a small prize.

"I bet I can make more baskets than you" she smirked as she grabbed a ball

"Seriously? Are you forgetting that I'm the captain of the basketball team?" He scoffed

Quinn raised her eyebrow at his words, her hands placed on her hips as she cocked her head to the side, looking up at him challengingly

"Are you forgetting that I taught you how to make free throws?"

Logan glared at her, crossing his arms across his chest to try and look angry. Judging by the growing smile on Quinn's face, he wasn't succeeding.

"Oh, you're on, Pensky"

He paid the guy manning the game before he grabbed his own ball and aimed it towards the basket, making sure his elbow was tucked in tightly before shooting the ball.

They both played like their life depended on it, both of them scrambling for the balls and shooting as many baskets as they could before the timer went off. They were both nothing if not competitive. The timer buzzed after what seemed like the fastest minute of their lives and they both took a step back and looked up at the scoreboard. Quinn had won the game by two baskets.

"Ha, take that, Reese! I told you I could make more baskets than you!" She taunted and she just looked so happy and proud of herself that Logan didn't have it in him to be upset at all. Quinn picked a small keychain for her prize and slipped it into her purse before taking Logan's hand in her own once more, both of them walking away from the game.

Logan stopped a few minutes later, standing in front the milk bottle toss game. It wasn't the game that got his attention though, it was the big stuffed bear they were giving away as a prize if you won. Cliche? Absolutely. But he was still determined to win it for Quinn. He stepped up and paid the guy before grabbing the three balls and aimed it towards the bottles. Three shots and only one bottle knocked down.

"Fucking rigged games" he muttered under his breath as he paid the guy for another round. He could hear Quinn giggling behind him, the sound almost mocking him as he threw three more balls. He got two bottles down this time.

"Babe, you don't have to do this. These games are impossible to win" Quinn told him gently. She didn't want to hurt his ego but she didn't want him to waste his money either.

Logan didn't listen to her. She was getting that fucking bear, one way or another.

Four games and nearly fifty dollars later, he'd done it. He'd knocked down all three of those stupid fucking milk bottles and he took the over sized stuffed animal with pride. The look on Quinn's face as she took it from him made it all completely worth it.

Quinn hugged the bear close to her chest, a wide grin on her face. She'd never had someone put so much effort into anything for her. She'd never even really received any sort of gifts from a boyfriend before. Mark was her first real boyfriend and he'd never given her anything except a broken heart and ruined self esteem.

"Thank you. I love him" she murmured before she sat the bear down on the game counter so she could pull Logan in for a tight hug. She kept the hug short, pulling away when she saw more people come up to play the game.

"Come on, I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel before we leave" she said, picking up the bear again before dragging Logan across the grounds to wait in line for the Ferris Wheel

The sun was starting to set as they waited in line and it made everything even more beautiful. They made small talk as they waited, reliving the best moments of their day. Logan glanced around at their surroundings as they waited, his eyes falling on a guy who was blatantly staring at Quinn. He narrowed his eyes, glaring angrily at the guy as he wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer to him. He smirked as the guy awkwardly turned away from them and then focused all of his attention back on Quinn, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she rested it on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, it was their turn on the ride. He helped Quinn step up into her seat and then sat down beside her, placing his hand lightly on her knee.

The ride started and they slowly made their way up before stopping at the very top, over looking the entire fair ground

"It's beautiful up here" Quinn breathed out as she looked around, taking in the view

"Yeah, it really is" Logan agreed, not taking his eyes off of Quinn. He always knew she was beautiful but sitting there under the setting sun, lights reflecting through her hair, she had a radiant glow about her that he couldn't even explain.

Quinn turned to face him, a soft blush rising on her cheeks at his words. Logan couldn't stop staring at her. She looked like an angel sitting there beside him, her eyes shining brighter than all of the twinkling lights surrounding them.

It was as if time had stopped, like there was nothing or no one else around as they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Logan reached out and cupped her cheek gently, lightly stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. She gave him a soft smile in return, one that was reserved just for him, as she leaned into his touch.

"I mean it, Quinn. You're so beautiful. I don't know how I got so lucky" he whispered before slowly leaning in towards her.

She met him halfway and their eyes fluttered shut as their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Logan would never admit it but kisses like these were his favorite. They were slow, passionate and full of tenderness.

They pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, shy smiles on both of their faces. Logan felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed at her. He opened his mouth to speak but it felt like it was filled with cotton. He cleared his throat, trying to gain the confidence to say the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for a month.

"Quinn.. I- I love you" he managed to say and then quickly averted his eyes, looking down at his lap and awkwardly played with his fingers as he waited for her to let him down gently. There was no way she'd say it back, there was no way someone like Quinn would ever love him back.

Quinn felt like she was on top of the world when she heard those three little but oh so special words. She wanted to jump up in her seat and yell out in excitement but that quickly died down when she saw how nervous and panicked Logan looked. She scooted over closer to him and placed one hand on top of his own, using her other to gently lift his chin so that he was looking at her once more

"I love you. I love you so fucking much, Logan Reese" she told him, not taking her eyes off his so he could see how sincere she was. She couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle as she heard him sign in relief.

"You do?" He asked incredulously

She just nodded in response and leaned in to kiss him again, more passionately this time. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she smiled against his lips, feeling happier and more free than she ever had before. In that moment, Quinn knew that despite what she'd been through in the past and no matter what life through at her in the future, she would always be okay as long as she had Logan Reese, her soulmate and the absolute love of her life, by her side.


End file.
